


VIBE.

by FabulousMe



Series: Youth Troubles [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort/Angst, GyuHao is one cute mess, Jeonghan really has his asshole appearance in here, Light Angst, M/M, Mingyu fights Minghao's tough shell, Not too graphic tho, Sorry Not Sorry, WonHui get their screentime albeit short, some violence, why do I always associate violence with Minghao??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMe/pseuds/FabulousMe
Summary: Albeit Minghao had enough with his friends' relationships he was caught in his own personal dramatic love life.(in which Minghao wonders what was with people and them appearing in his lifeuninvited)





	VIBE.

**Author's Note:**

> So, because VerKwan happened after WonHui I was inclined to do GyuHao so that's why we ended here. Now we established all three major relationships in this (messy) college AU. And while it roughly plays around the same time don't pay too much attention to the time line cause I suck at that stuff and my stories/plots tend to get messy and this is it, really. Mingyu's a knight in shining armour cause the boy deserves to shine - sometimes^^  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little GyuHao. Especially because I did them dirty before *cough*

# Your vibe got me

Minghao was a shy kid.

His parents knew it.

His friends knew it.

Heck, even the nice old lady selling ice cream at the corner of his street knew it!

So why didn't a certain Kim Mingyu?

The answer was easy: he was an idiot.

It was clear from the first time they met; Minghao coming from an intense dance session, sweating like crazy cause he couldn't bother with showering if he wanted to catch the next bus to be on time for his lecture – he wasn't eager to get scolded by his professor in front of fifty people – and Mingyu walking a dog. Later on Minghao would find out it was his neighbour's pet.

Even now Minghao wondered how the idiot managed to trip considering the pavement was flat and gave no reason to stumble. Mingyu made it possible. It was even more of a mystery why the taller started a conversation with him. And how it ended with them wrestling for the privilege who took care of the dog. Okay, maybe the trigger was Minghao accusing the other he wasn't able to take care of his pet. The outcome was predictable: Minghao won. Mingyu wasn't very stable on his feet – clumsiness at its finest. Somehow that whole encounter was a sign they were fated to meet, Mingyu's words, not Minghao's. He wouldn't dare take words dripping with cheese in his mouth. That was Wen Junhui's speciality.

And that was how Kim Mingyu literally fell into Xu Minghao's life. _Uninvited._

And that wasn't the only audacity the man called Kim Mingyu made him experience. After several text messages over weeks (don't ask why Minghao gave the person he wasn't very fond of his number, he must've been out of his mind) Kim Mingyu came up with his most ridiculous idea till then – and trust Minghao, there were a lot. He was convinced Mingyu spent his day thinking of ridiculous plans like having a picnic at the river or going to a random hairdresser to dye their hair. Minghao really couldn't explain how he tagged along and let someone touch his hair. Not that it mattered. The result was quite good (not that he would tell the tall idiot exactly that or he gets other stupid ideas).

But back to the important matter at hand. This time Mingyu really crossed a line. The plan his personal sent from hell nuisance came up with this time was the most frivolous thing Minghao ever experienced in life. Mingyu was borderline as bold as brass!

Minghao doubted his eyesight when he first read the letters and thought the other was messing with him. That was the only thing the tall male showed competence in, after all. Not that it was worth any credit points. Minghao went as far as showing the message to Vernon who confirmed the two words from hell with an amused grin, eyes sparkling with mischief. A look Minghao wasn't fond of.

At all.

He called it the possessed-by-Seungkwan's-devillish-spirit-of-ultimate-humilation look. Whenever his best friend sported that expression it was a sign chaos was coming to town. And it always ended up with Minghao cleaning up the mess or experiencing embarrassment on a new scale. Vernon's reaction to the text message confirmed a positive answer was bad, very bad. Just thinking about it sent waves of dread through his body.

_Cooking class!_

He pointedly ignored Vernon's teasing advice «just let him woo you». Minghao knew his friend meant well despite the lurking Seungkwan spirit, but this seemingly easy task wasn't one for a shy person like him. Not to mention it irked him that his best friend didn't seem to mind him missing his game. Was he not important? Did it not matter if he was there to cheer or not? He didn't voice those questions out loud. It brought unnecessary drama along. His life was complicated enough.

A tiny voice in his head, a very tiny and very traitorous voice, whispered that Mingyu in all his simplicity was a great counterpart to the complicated structures in his life.

… Yeah, right. The joke of the day.

«Why do I have to go to a cooking class with you?» Minghao groaned, annoyed and still miffed about the fact that he'd miss Vernon's game. It wasn't a super important play, as the other had assured him, but Minghao still liked to attend his friend's matches as often as possible. Vernon had been, after all, his first friend and maybe best friend, too. He ignored the part of him that evilly reminded him that Vernon didn't want him there anyway.

«I need a taste tester,» Mingyu explained cheerfully. «And because I like spending time with you.» The answer was followed by a shy and embarrassed smile, the same smile Mingyu had on his face when he tripped on that damn pavement. And Minghao found his stomach feeling funny along with the thought that the other looked kind of cute, being abashed, despite his tall height and usual confidence.

«If I don't get some awesome goodies you'll regret it,» Minghao heard himself say and felt a strange satisfaction when Mingyu lit up, the sparkle in his eyes intensifying as if he won the jackpot.  
It's just me, he thought, hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans. Why does he always look like he got candy when I agree to go somewhere with him?

Seungkwan got an easy answer for that. «He likes you,» his friend concluded after Minghao told him the cooking class adventure in the safety of the former one's room. It was partly on free will and partly Seungkwan's ability to make everybody spill the beans, as he liked to put it.

Minghao's immediate reaction was denial. «Nonsense,» he waved off. «He's just a puppy thirsty for attention.»

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. «Why are you so stubborn?»

«I'm not stubborn,» he huffed and crossed his arms. Maybe he should've talked to Vernon, not to the latter's love interest. But then again, his best friend would've probably only said «go for it» with a big smile on his face. Wonwoo then? The other was quiet and listened to one's problem without judgement. Minghao was sure their resident bookworm would be able to give him good advice on the matter. Problem was, if Wonwoo knew, so would Jun. Minghao wasn't keen on the star athlete knowing, not because he didn't trust him to keep it a secret (Wonwoo wouldn't be together with the guy if he wasn't trustworthy), but because he knew the other would try to help. And with the stressful season for competitions coming around Minghao didn't want to be a bother. And he got the feeling Wonwoo would be after his very valuable life if Minghao took advantage on his friend's boyfriend's selfless nature. Though that characteristic was arguable at times; Seungkwan's explanation regarding the mysterious hoodie covering the front page of the doubtful character trait. Also, Wonwoo really wasn't the type to let things go easily and Minghao was hundred percent certain that involving Jun meant less time for the couple which would result in Wonwoo being all broody and turning into the devil himself and _that_ was something he wasn't keen on experiencing.

«Listen, Minghao.» Seungkwan's voice was a little nudge, gentle. He looked up to find his friend staring at him softly. «You're a wonderful person. You deserve everything good in the world.»  
Minghao dug his head in an attempt to hide the flush creeping up his face, eyes trained on the sleeves of his favourite sweater. He should take care of it more. The seams started to come lose.

«And I believe Kim Mingyu is one of those good things.»

«You don't even know him,» Minghao mumbled, a weak protest. It was true. His friends weren't acquainted with Kim Mingyu, Minghao's personal migraine. The tall idiot had an internship as a condor in one of the smaller shops down town. Somehow, Minghao found it fitting. Mingyu gave off a warm and home-like feeling. A big company didn't fit, neither did a plain office job. Maybe that's why he looked so at home during the cooking class. He had been glowing while following the ordeal. It could've been the fluorescent light, too, but show Minghao one person who looked good under such ugly lightning. … Wait, did that mean he found Mingyu good-looking? This was bad. And Seungkwan wasn't helping.

«I know enough by what you told me,» his friend sniffed, his diva persona flashing through before it vanished with a playful flick to his forehead. «I'm serious, Minghao. Don't push him away, show him you like spending time with him, too. Or else he may give up, thinking he doesn't have a shot with you.»

The possibility of Mingyu leaving left a bitter taste in Minghao's mouth. He already got attached, huh? For him to feel an uncomfortable tightness in his chest at the thought of Mingyu not dragging him around anymore, telling him stupid stories about his life that made him warm inside and getting the tastiest sweets. He really must've lost his mind.

«Thanks, Kwannie,» he smiled at his friend and missed the dark flash in his friend's eyes at the mentioned nickname. Minghao adopted it, used to Vernon calling their resident gossip lover this, be it in a greeting or casual conversation. He adopted it the same way he started calling the neighbour's child Jihoonie after Mingyu called the young boy that who was way too cynical for his age. Mingyu had to babysit the young boy with an old soul and of course, Minghao had to tag along. He was convinced the idiot had a list somewhere titled the awesomely stupid plans my brain can come up with and ticked every fulfilled quest on it off. Apparently, taking care of the neighbour's kid belonged to that category, too.

Not that Minghao minded.

It was fun, messing around with Jihoon who looked adorable in a bunny hat. Much better than the cooking class where he had a hard time distinguishing between salt and sugar. A little voice in the back of his head whispered it was even better with Mingyu together. Minghao refused to listen to those words but his gaze travelled helplessly over to the tall male. It happened a lot these days. Minghao blamed the tasty cookies he got to taste, lucky him. And Seungkwan's delusional point of view.

Their eyes met and Mingyu sent him a dazzling smile that awakened the stupid butterflies in his stomach. Abashed and angry at himself he lowered his head and hid behind Jihoon so the other couldn't see the redness of his cheeks. Never mind the fact that Jihoon was way too small to do a good job at acting as a shield.

Unknown to him Mingyu caught on and moved to his side, a playful smile adorning his lips. «Why are you hiding, cutie?» he whispered in Minghao's ear and the latter jumped. His heart beat erratically in his chest. Mingyu was close, way too close. And – oh my god, why did he smell so good? And did he just call him cutie?! Minghao wasn't cute, at.all. People didn't dare approach him for a reason! And that surely wasn't because he was cute.

«I-I'm not cute,» Minghao stuttered and cursed inwardly at giving away the fact Mingyu had an affect on him. Damn it. He could hear the smirk in Mingyu's voice when he replied, «Why are you embarrassed? Come on, tell daddy.»

Minghao whipped around, eyes wide. « _Daddy?!_ » he squeaked and regretted having shown any reaction at all cause he'd forgotten how _close_ Mingyu was. The tip of their noses almost touched. It acquired no more than a little movement. And worse, Mingyu _smirked_. Minghao wasn't aware a one-sided lift of the corners of one's mouth could look that attractive. How did that stupid idiot manage to do that? It wasn't fair. And more important, why did he react to is so strongly? His friends do it all the time and it mostly made him roll his eyes or scoff at their antics. It didn't make him blush!

Gosh, why was he blushing?! What was wrong with him? He needed counselling, that was for sure. And that meant Seungkwan's interrogation part two. It was embarrassing – as usual – but not as much as the rest of the babysitting where he had the urge to coo at Mingyu every time he hold Jihoon in his arms or smooth out the wrinkles in the other's shirt from playing around so much and certainly not as embarrassing when he was close to pressing a kiss to the idiot's cheek because he just looked gorgeous in his dishevelled state and with a happy smile adorning his face. He was doomed, so much he knew and Seungkwan's detailed explanation of _why_ wasn't much more comforting. Just the thought of him feeling something deeper for someone made him scared. And someone like Mingyu? No way in hell. Not that his arguments had any weight in front of Seungkwan's excitement who was happy his friend «finally got some nice ass». Seungkwan's words, not his.

Anyway, the other wasn't helpful nor were the rest of his friends in general, who were brimming with withhold energy on the day of the Wushu competition Vernon wouldn't shut up about and Jun practised for twenty-four seven. Of course it was their duty to attend the event and Minghao enjoyed it but his friends' excessive cheering grated on his nerves. When Wonwoo announced he would get drinks for them – mostly a move to make Vernon and Seungkwan shut up whose screaming neared the dying wails of a bird shut up for a while – Minghao took the chance to go with him and help. 

He wished he never did. Why? Because of no other than Yoon Jeonghan who appeared out of thin air and stepped in their way. Minghao instinctively knew it would give trouble by the mischievous glint in the guy's eyes that was directed towards Wonwoo.

«You look really nice,» Jeonghan commented and adjusted Wonwoo's clothes without asking for permission first. Minghao grit his teeth. He hated he wasn't allowed to punch the other. It would end the participation of the school's Wushu club in this tournament.

Wonwoo tensed up, hands balled to fist. It was clear it took all his willpower not to lash out. Jeonghan played oblivious to his reaction. «I'm sure you would look even better in my jersey,» he continued and traced Wonwoo's cheek. That was when the latter snapped. He pushed the flirt away and hissed, «Stop touching me, I haven't given you the permission.»

Something flashed in Jeonghan's eyes but it was quickly replaced by a sweet smile. That expression alone made Minghao's stomach churn. Where were their friend when you needed them? The loud cheers from the venue gave him the answer. Right, they were supporting Jun.

«Why do you still pretend not to like it?» Jeonghan wondered in fake confusion. «The play hard to get game starts to get old, Wonwoo.»

«I'm not playing anything,» Wonwoo snapped back, clearly done with the man's unwanted advances. «Leave me and Jun alone.»

The mention of his boyfriend let Jeonghan's cheery attitude chatter. A grim expression settled on his face. «That bastard has nothing that I don't have,» he replied haughtily. Minghao couldn't help but say «he has style and class». Jeonghan turned to him, mouth twisted into an ugly sneer. «You,» he muttered. «I don't like your attitude.»

Minghao snorted at that. «That makes us two.»

«I should teach you a lesson about manners,» Jun's nemesis announced. Before Minghao had a chance to react two guys stepped out behind him and grabbed his arms. He struggled to free himself but he was too weak. Two against one, what cowards!

A blow to his middle made him gasp for air, the pain momentarily blinding every sense he owned. He heard Wonwoo shout something that sounded like a curse and a demand to stop.

«He started it.» 

A hand lifted up his chin. Jeonghan smiled coldly at him. «Apologise,»he ordered. Minghao spit in his face. Probably not his best decision for it landed him a punch to his chin and a kick to his left leg. The impact made him lose balance and if it weren't for the two guys holding him he would've fallen to the ground. He couldn't believe it. Beaten up by that bastard. Just his luck. He glanced over to Wonwoo who couldn't move either, a big bulky man holding him in place. He struggled to free himself but he didn't exactly belong to the strong type of guys. Minghao saw fear in his eyes and anger.

«Jeonghan, stop!» his friend yelled and jabbed his captor an elbow in the side. Minghao was impressed by his attempts but it only led to Wonwoo being forced to his knees, arms behind his back in an angle that forced him to stay still.

Jeonghan temporarily let off Minghao and walked over to the centre of his maltreatment. «I will,» he said softly and kneed in front of Wonwoo. When the latter opened his mouth he held up one finger. «Under one condition: you break up with that poor excuse of a motherfucker.»

Wonwoo glared at him. «Jun is the best thing that happened to me,» he replied and Minghao smiled despite the pain. There was nothing that could make Wonwoo leave Jun. «The only poor excuse of a motherfucker is you,» his friend continued. «You're pathetic for thinking I would ever choose you. It's getting boring how you try to ruin Jun's life. How often do you want to be humiliated till you give up?»

«I'm not the one on the ground,» Jeonghan hissed and grabbed Wonwoo by the chin. «You're way too arrogant for someone in your position, _love_.» He traced the other's lower lip. Wonwoo bit into his thumb and made Jeonghan jerk away. «You bitch!» he growled and slapped him. Minghao winced. The skin already turned red. But Wonwoo didn't show any sign of pain. His friend really mastered the art of a poker face. Still, if the arsehole decided to become much more violent his friend didn't stand a chance.

«Hey, shithead!» he called and successfully drew Jeonghan's attention away from Wonwoo. «You wanna know what I think? I think you don't want Wonwoo for Wonwoo but because he has what you don't.»

Jeonghan frowned at him. «What bullshit are you babbling about now?»

Minghao grinned. It was all clear now. «You don't wanna own Wonwoo, you wanna own Jun. Your sick obsession with him, your attempts to destroy everything he achieved, you want to be the sole focus of his attention. And you were, back in the days before Wonwoo came. And now Jun has only eyes for his boyfriend.» He smirked as he saw Jeonghan's hands form fists. «You're _jealous_ , and what better way to take revenge by trying to ruin the one thing he cares more about than anything?»

Jeonghan started to laugh. The two friends watched quietly as their assaulter doubled over in laughter. «You're funny,» he gasped between giggles. «Jealous? Why would I be jealous? You're insinuating I feel more than dislike towards Wen Junhui?» He started laughing again. «You're ridiculous. But in one thing you're right.» His face sobered up. «I wanna destroy every part of his life that makes him happy.» A sinister smile played around his lips. «And what better way than marking what he thinks is his?»

Minghao got a bad feeling. His eyes flicked to Wonwoo who had stayed silent during the exchange. Realisation flickered over his face the second Jeonghan turned back to him. He started to wiggle again but the man holding him captive only moved his arms higher. He cried out in pain. Jeonghan shushed him. «Now be a good boy, will you?» Wonwoo only glared at him and spit out. «You'll regret this,» he promised with venom.

Jeonghan grinned. «I doubt that, sweetie. If anything this will be my biggest revenge.» His fingers ghosted over Wonwoo's shoulders. «I always wondered how well your skin would bruise,» he said out loud and leaned in.

«Enough!» Minghao yelled and with a strength he wasn't aware he behold he broke free of his captors and charged at Jeonghan. His fist connected with Jeonghan's nose and he heard the satisfying sound of something breaking. It was the only attack he landed. His captors were quick to catch him again. «You little shit,» Jeonghan cursed, pain etched in his expression as he hold his nose. «You pay for this.»

And then all that Minghao felt were the punches and kicks his body received. It hurt and more than once he was close to crying out but he was stubborn. He wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing him yell in pain. At least Wonwoo was safe for now. Maybe the beating would be so time-consuming someone discovered them and called help. He heard Wonwoo's voice through the blood roaring in his ears but it was too dull to make out the words. How long did he lie here already? Would Jeonghan beat him to death? It surely felt like it. Why did he agree to get drinks with Wonwoo? Why did he allow the other to go in the first place? His friend should've stayed with their friends, concealed by the crowd while he bought them refreshments. Damn it.

And suddenly the kicks and hits stopped. At first he thought he was dreaming. Or that he slowly reached unconsciousness. It didn't made sense. Why would Jeonghan stop? Was he tired of beating him and decided to continue his plan? That made him freeze. No, no, no. He couldn't let Wonwoo get hurt. Jun would kill him! He made an effort to open his eyes though it didn't help much. Everything was a blurry mess. His ears picked up noises, there was yelling, shouts of pain and anger and a voice asking him if he was okay. He blinked several times till he could recognise the big blur in front of him.

It was Wonwoo.

Huh, how did his friend manage to come here? Did he free himself? That wasn't possible, except he was Hulk but there was no green skin, only the red on Wonwoo's cheek where Jeonghan had slapped him. «What...?» His voice trailed off. It was hard to speak. Lucky him, Wonwoo was intelligent. «We're safe,» his friend stated and helped him sit up. Minghao winced. His whole body felt like he had been run over by a train. He focused on the situation on hand. Jeonghan's minions lied on the ground, writhing and moaning in pain while their boss was held by the collar and lifted in the air. He seemed to have struggle breathing but what astounded Minghao more was the person holding Jeonghan up. He couldn't see their saviour's face, not that it was necessary. That figure he could recognise everywhere.

«Mingyu...» he muttered, totally baffled. Wonwoo sent him a curious look. «You know him?» he questioned and Minghao was inclined to explain when a commotion pulled his attention back to their assaulter getting his fair share of pay back.

«Mingyu!» someone called, someone very familiar. Minghao wondered if he landed in some film when he saw Jun ran up to the tall man who showed no indication of letting Jeonghan go anytime. «You'll suffocate him,» the athlete stated and indeed, the other's face had taken on an unhealthy shade of purple. Minghao felt some vicious satisfaction. Karma's a bitch, he thought. Though he really didn't want to be part of a murder.

Mingyu seemed to think otherwise. «He hurt Minghao,» he growled, grip tightening. He sounded angry. Minghao wasn't aware the other was capable of feeling such an emotion. He was usually the happy-go-lucky type. Don't judge a book by its cover, he chastised himself.

Only now Jun seemed to realise they weren't the only one around. His eyes wandered over the field and stopped as he caught sight of the two friends hunched on the ground. Emotions so quick Minghao had a hard time picking one flashed over his face. The next second he reached them, Mingyu and Jeonghan forgotten, and fell to his knees. «What happened here?» he questioned with a look to Minghao's state, voice surprisingly steady. «Jeonghan lost his temper,» Wonwoo said, head downcast. Jun stared at his boyfriend, something flickering in his eyes that was similar to the tone of Mingyu's voice earlier. «Wonwoo,» he called softly, «love, can you look at me?»

Slowly, Wonwoo lifted his head and met Jun's gaze. The latter lifted a hand, not missing the way Wonwoo flinched slightly and let his finger caress the irritated skin. «Who did that?» he asked, eyes not leaving his boyfriend's face for a second. Somehow, Minghao knew the question was directed at him. Maybe it was some sort of Chinese origin telepathy. «Jeonghan,» he answered without hesitation. «After Wonwoo bit him. Wonwoo put up a big fight.»

Jun stared at his boyfriend. «You did that?» he questioned in wonder. Wonwoo shyly nodded. «You're amazing, babe,» Jun breathed and engulfed him in a tight hug. Wonwoo hugged him back, face buried in the other's neck. His shoulders started to shake and Minghao saw it as his clue to leave. He managed to stand up, albeit wobbly, and slowly moved forward. Jun's comforting words and his apologies for not having been there accompanied his walk towards Mingyu who still hadn't moved. Jeonghan looked close to passing out.

«Mingyu,» he called the tall man and almost chuckled at how quick Mingyu's head whipped around. He suddenly felt strangely shy and exposed under Mingyu's gaze. The latter let his eyes rake over his body, taking in every bruise and scratch he could find. Minghao saw the emotions swirling in the man's dark eyes and was sure Jeonghan wouldn't see the light of the day if he told what happened. But he didn't want Mingyu to become a murderer because of him. «It's enough, Mingyu,» he said quietly and touched the tense man's arm that hold Jeonghan in the air. It must take a big strain on Mingyu's muscles but Minghao doubted the idiot even noticed with all the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He put pressure on his touch. «He'll get what he deserves,» he continued to say and forced Mingyu to look at him. «Please.»

That seemed to do the trick. Mingyu opened his hand and Jeonghan fell ungracefully to he ground, coughing and heaving for air, curled into a ball. Mingyu said no word, only looked at Minghao as if he feared he could disappear the second he glanced away. Minghao shifted his weight to his left leg. Bad idea. He forgot the kicks he had received there. His body happily reminded him of the damage. A searing pain shot up and down his left side. He toppled over right into Mingyu who automatically wrapped his arms around him. «Careful,» he heard the reprimand over his head. «Don't worsen your injuries.»

Minghao was too tired to argue and allowed Mingyu to take charge. It was nice, he thought drowsily as Mingyu lead him away from the mess or rather carried him away, letting someone take control. The body warmth the man emitted lulled him into a light sleep. He didn't even bother questioning where Mingyu brought him. Somewhere inside he knew Mingyu would keep him safe. Seemed the idiot wasn't only an idiot anymore.

It didn't take long for Minghao to come to terms with his attraction for a certain Kim Mingyu. And even less for him to develop this strange control urge – or rather lack of control. He couldn't explain it, really. Maybe the incident with Jeonghan had damaged his brain as well and that's why his skin got all tingly when Mingyu took charge in whatever plan he had Minghao dragged into. It wasn't that Minghao stopped declaring his opinion and such. Hell no, he was Xu Minghao and no one would be able to shut him up. It was more of Mingyu obliging to his wishes and giving it a twist. Maybe he was just confused.

That would explain why he suddenly uttered the words he did when they were strolling around the park, enjoying the rays of sunshine breaking through the cloudy sky. It was just them, talking about everything and nothing, Minghao judging Mingyu's behaviour in-between and the latter telling stupid jokes that made him laugh. Stupid.

«You're really cute when you laugh,» the idiot said and smiled winningly. «Did you know that?»

The compliment that came out of nowhere left Minghao speechless and he was pretty sure his cheeks equalled the shade of a tomato. He was glad no one of his friends were around or he wouldn't see the end of it. It was even more unnerving to see Mingyu's satisfied expression and the smirk that tugged at his lips. Urgh, that smirk. It brought memories back. And exactly those memories Minghao blamed for the words spilling out his mouth.

«Kiss me,» he demanded in a sudden act of bravery, feeling smug about the embarrassed reaction it awoke in Mingyu. Ha, two could play this game. But his complacency didn't last long. Mingyu stepped closer, eyes an unreadable dark brown, expression carefully guarded. Minghao let out a surprised yelp when the other grabbed his right arm. The places Mingyu touched him burned, a very good burn.

«You're too bossy,» the tall male murmured, his breath fanning over Minghao's heated skin. The latter felt his heart beat harder in his chest, pushing against his rib cage.

«And what are you gonna do about that?» he replied passive aggressively. He wouldn't let himself be degraded to a barking chihuahua. Mingyu was the dog between the two of them.

«Shut you up.»

Minghao had no chance in processing the meaning of those words, or rather formulate a coherent sentence cause a pair of warm lips swallowed every word that intended to tumble out his mouth. The kiss truly silenced him, rather effectively so to speak. And left his doubts in the dust. If this were an animation the kiss would laugh at them and probably yell how stupid and wrong they are.

A giggle drifted through the air and only belatedly Minghao realised it was _him_ that emitted that sound. Oh my gosh, where did his tough shell go? He really turned into a school girl around Mingyu. That made him pull away from the taller male who looked confused and also … sullen? There was no way in hell that he would lose his attitude.

«I warn you,» Minghao said and held up a finger. «Don't kill my vibe or you'll regret it.»

Mingyu grinned, the former downward expression gone, and pulled him flush against him. «Wouldn't dream of it,» he murmured against his temple. «Your vibe got me.»


End file.
